mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200/Terrific Trades
}} Come!!! click trade I'd like to trade a click on our transmuting modules. 23:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :how many clicks do thy needeth?-- 23:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) one, i have the opposite module so we can both get gray bricks. :D 23:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I do not know if I have black or white bricks ( I used them on johnaters page)-- 23:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) oh, i have a gauntlet's transmuting pool, so you need to use a white brick. 00:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) well, i clicked it once. Let me see what I have-- 00:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I can use white-- 00:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ok, so tell me when you're done. 00:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :there you go-- 00:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 00:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) 1 pipe i really need 1 pipe for my bro. he has 49 pipes.so i need only one more.so how many clicks-- 12:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :that will be 15 clicks-- 01:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :on which module? 12:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh soundtrack-- 23:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) order 50 gypsums and 50 pipe, 3 of each rough jewel please....jesuslover1503 01:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry there is a limit-- 01:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) then please tell me what and how much.... 14:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :It says on the page in the limit table-- 22:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : :then 1 gypsum, 1 pipe, 1 rank 5 starter pack, 1 diamond, 2 saphires, 2 rubies.....since technically it is still april..for me then can i get 1 pipe and gypsum today and 1 of each tomorrow? if not i would still like to buy the others 03:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : please ask to be your friend and click my soundtrack ''265 times and I will send you the items (you can only order once a month)-- 03:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok....but take the pipe and gypsum out of the order. which would make it 235. and could you take the 100 clicks out of the starter pack and just make the starter pack 65(clicks)? that would make the total price 150? 14:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) i acctually don't need the diamond, i just need the starter pack (could you put the clicks on my DEM instead), 2 sapphires, 1 pipe, and 1 gypsum. 19:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok once more for me, what to you want?-- 23:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i want 1 pipe, 1 gypsum, and 1 rank 5 starter pack( for the starter pack i only want the pipes, gypsums and the clicks, which is 125 - 50=75) so that equals 75+30+30=135 clicks.....jesuslover1503 be my friend...you are pending... 21:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I think you still owe clicks to be bro though so please click my soundtrack once your done with him-- 22:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::who is your bro? johnater??i have given you 100 clicks... ::: ::: :::i am done clicking ......please accept and be my friend, then send.... 17:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Done-- 17:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) order how many pipes and gypsums do you have left? jesuslover1503 18:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC)